1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that locks an electrical plug within the electrical receptacle within which the plug is received.
2. Background of the Prior Art
A standard electrical connection involves a male plug, either two-pronged or three pronged, being received within a female receptacle of similar configuration, thereby completing an electrical connection between the source of electricity and an appliance that is desirous of being attached to the source of electricity via the male plug. This very common electrical configuration can be found in almost every location, both commercial and residential.
A problem encountered by this standard electrical connection arrangement is experienced by the undesired uncoupling of the male plug from the female receptacle thereby interrupting electrical communication between the plug and the electrical receptacle. In many instances, such uncoupling is of little moment, simply requiring the male plug to be plugged back into the female receptacle. Although such uncoupling is a minor nuisance, it carries little further consequence.
However, in many instances, the electrical uncoupling of an appliance from its source of electricity is more than a minor inconvenience. For instance, at a stage performance, if an actor inadvertently unplugs a sound board, the entire show may have an undesired repair break. Similarly, if an attendant unplugs a computer, not only may critical data be lost, but customers can be inconvenienced as the computer system is boot strapped, which process may take a relatively long time to complete.
In other instances, the unplugging of an electrical plug may prove to be dangerous. A guitarist who partially decouples a plug from its receptacle during an outdoor show at the onset of rain, may be inadvertently creating a very hazardous situation. Similarly, a small child, left unsupervised for even a small length of time, can be expected to play with a live electrical plug with potentially tragic results.
In order to prevent the inadvertent uncoupling of a plug from an electrical receptacle, many devices have been proposed, which devices temporarily lock the plug to its receptacle and prevent the uncoupling of the two items. While such devices work with varying degrees of efficiency, such prior art devices tend to suffer from of one two main drawbacks. Many such devices tend to have limited functionally in that they will only prevent some forms of uncoupling such as a person accidentally stepping on the wire connected to the plug, but offer little protection for a child playing with a plug plugged into an electrical socket.
Other devices, while keeping the plug securely held within its receptacle, are unduly complex in design and construction. Such devices either require elaborate measures in order to make the device functional, typically requiring the desired receptacle to be rewired. Otherwise, such devices are unduly complex in operation, making the use of the devices complex, thereby deterring frequent use of the devices by the average user.
Therefore, the exists a need in the art for a plug lock that couples a male electrical plug found on a typical electrical appliance with a female electrical receptacle and that secures the plug within the receptacle. Such a plug lock must be of relatively simple design and construction such that the device is relatively easy to install without the need to electrically rework the receptacle and must be relatively easy to use so that users are not dissuaded from using the device. The plug lock must prevent plug uncoupling in most instances.
The plug lock of the present invention addresses the aforementioned needs in the art. The plug lock couples a male electrical plug found on an electrical appliance with a female electrical receptacle and secures the plug within the receptacle. The plug lock is of relatively simple design and construction such that the device is relatively easy to install without the need to electrically rework the receptacle and is relatively easy to use so that users are not dissuaded from using the device. The plug lock prevents uncoupling of the plug from its receptacle in most instances.
The plug lock of the present invention is comprised of a wall plate having a first opening and a second opening located about the first opening, the wall plate being secured about a standard electrical receptacle such that the receptacle passes through the first opening. A sheath is provided, the sheath having a first end and a second end and having a first passage extending between the first end and the second end. A first extension with a first tab extends from the first end of the sheath, the first extension removably receivable within the second opening. At least one protrusion is disposed within the first passage the protrusion being located along a channel. A plug is provided, the plug having a third end and a fourth end and having a second extension with a second tab extending from the third end, and having a second passage extending between the third end and the fourth end, the third end of the plug insertable into the first passage at the second end of the first sheath and passable therethrough such that the second tab passes over each of the at least one protrusion such that each protrusion prevents reverse passage of the plug through the first passage. The first extension and the second extension are each resilient. The second passage tapers outwardly extending from the fourth end to the third end such that the diameter of the second passage is greater at the third end relative to the diameter of the second passage at the fourth end. The plug is comprised of a first half releasably attached to a second half and may be hinged thereto. The plug has a ridge located on an exterior surface of the plug such that the ridge slides within the channel for preventing the plug from torqueing within the sheath.